New Years Eve in the City!
by vicgirl831
Summary: New Years Eve in the city with Finchel! Story better then summary! One Shot


**Here's a little quick New Years Eve Post For my finchel Lovers out there!**

* * *

Rachel walked up the stairs to her city apartment, hoping to change quickly and meet Kurt at Sardi's. Of course she made a fuss about eating there with anybody other then Finn, but Kurt had successfully changed her mind. So Rachel ran into the shower and slipped on a skinny black dress and heels.

As she ran out the door and walked into Sardi's she looked around but couldn't find Kurt anywhere. She took out her iphone and texted Kurt asking where he was but received no answer. She then walked up to the hostess stand and asked nicely, "Hi, i'm here for a reservation under Hummel."

The hostess smiled at her and grabbed a menu, "Right this way!" She said walking to an empty table for two. "Mr. Hummel called and told us that he was running late." Rachel smiled and sat down realizing that she was worried over nothing. She looked in the familiar menu that she remembered all so well from the first time she was here.

"Is this seat taken?" Asked the familiar voice she has been yearning to hear since she entered the restaurant. Rachel looked up with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Fi..i...nn?" She questioned. She smiled a little when she saw the tall boy in a suit and red roses in hand.

He smiled and sat in the seat across from her. "Look, i know you were expecting Kurt but Rach i couldn't be away from you. I know what i said about no contact but i was wrong. I'd rather be friends over anything. I'm just here so we could mend our friendship or if you want relationship." He said nervously. Rachel just stared at him not knowing what to say. "Say something, Please!"

She looked at him and smiled, "Finn, when you left me standing in that hallway after Grease i was devastated. You never even let me explain to you why i was upset, you just assumed it was about Brody. I admit half of it was about him and half of it was about you. That was always your problem Finn, you always assumed that you were the problem in my life when really your the solution to every problem." She said wiping away the tears that dropped. "I love you and i will always love you i just need you to listen to me when i say i love you and i can't breathe without you." She said smiling and reaching over to grab her hand. "So let's enjoy this new years eve together and make it last because your here and thats all that matters."

Finn smiled and squeezed her hand alittle bit. "So does this mean that we're back together?" He asked hopefully.

"How about we see how the night goes and if you get a kiss at midnight then i'll be your girlfriend and if you don't we can stay friends." Rachel said.

"That seems fair!" Finn said hopeful. "So lets eat! Do you know what your going to get?"

Rachel smiled and told Finn what she wanted to eat. As the night progressed at Sardi's Finn and Rachel talked about New York, New Directions, and all the obstacles and good things in their life. When the check came Finn immediately took it because in his mind a girl should never pay for anything, even if it wasn't a date.

* * *

Finn and Rachel made their way back to the apartment so they could enjoy New Year's with Kurt. "So how long have you been planning this little dinner?" Asked Rachel.

"Since you won your showcase at Nyada. I wanted to be here for you but with everything back home with my mom and Burt she needed me. Especially after she found out about Burt, She couldn't spend Christmas alone." Rachel nodded understanding. "So that's when i told Kurt about it, I told him to make reservations at our place under Hummel so you wouldn't suspect anything and Brody wouldn't be jealous. I just wanted to leave things better between us, you know?"

"Well you don't have to worry about Brody, while i was on my christmas cruise with my dads he cheated on me with my dance teacher again. So thats when i called it quits i mean cheating once is awful but cheating twice is unforgivable." She said with a frown.

"So you think i'm unforgivable?" Finn asked looking into her eyes. Rachel looked at him confusedly. "I had sex with Santana when i was fighting for you so technically in my mind we were together and then i dated Quinn when my heart was still yours." Rachel smiled up at him.

"Finn, you weren't with me when you did those things." She said smiling up at him.

"Yeah but i was with you when i campaigned with Quinn the second time for prom queen." She nodded.

"Yeah but then you realized it was wrong when you came to get me in that hotel room with Kurt and Blaine and Puck and Becky." She smiled.

"I love you Rach, you always see the good in me and that's just amazing." He said grabbing her hand and walking into the apartment.

When they walked through the doors Kurt ran up to them and yelled, "Where have you guys been one minute till midnight." Rachel and Finn looked at each other with wide eyes. The moment of truth awaits. Then they turned to the tv and when they heard, "10,9,8" still no kiss. Finn's mind was everywhere he just wanted that kiss. "7,6,5" Still nothing she wasn't even leaning up. "4,3,2" Still nothing. "1" And there were her lips strongly on his. He smiled into the kiss letting out a huff. Thinking they were seriously done.

"I love you Finn Hudson" She smiled.

"I love you too Rach!"He said leaning down and kissing her again.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Telling Rach will be uploaded soon, Almost done with the chap.**


End file.
